Dealings in Feelings
by yoru ame
Summary: nuruto and sakura make a deal they have to confess their feelings to the person they like. sasunaru & kakasaku Warning: major OOCness and shonen-ai! written by myself and kakashis-lover33.


"Sakura, Sakura! Snap out of it!" shouted Naruto  
"Oh sorry Naruto" I said slightly annoyed I had been thinking about something more pleasant before he interrupted me "Now tell me what's the matter"  
"What makes you think anything's wrong?" I asked him.  
"Well not wrong as such, just you've been spacing out for ages, why?" he asked.  
This question was hard to answer considering who I was talking to he'd probably tell me that I should go talk to him, they guy I was thinking about, and tell him my feelings. but then again this is Naruto so you can never be sure what he will do. But I still couldn't tell The Guy my feelings, I mean this could just be a crush, and he's 15 years older than me.

"Your thinking about Kakashi-sensei again aren't you?" Naruto said solemnly.  
I just gasped in shock...  
"What? Why would I be thinking about Kakashi-sensei?" I said trying to act innocent, because he was in fact the person I was thinking about.  
"I don't know... I don't attempt to understand the female mind." Naruto said. "But you were thinking about him, do you like him?"  
"Yes..." I replied sadly  
"Well maybe you should talk to him, and tell him how you feel." suggested Naruto.  
See I knew he would say that.  
"No. I can't just do that!" I said, "What if he doesn't like me like that?"  
"What if he does?" he asked as he walked away.  
"NARUTO! YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" I yelled after him it stopped him right in his tracks...  
" What? How am I a hypocrite?" Naruto asked her.  
"You Haven't told Sasuke-kun yet have you" I said slyly  
Naruto Gasped  
"H-how did you know about that?" he asked. Idiot, its so obvious. But what's not quite so obvious is the fact that Sasuke also likes him.  
"Come on Naruto that Kiss wasn't an accident and you both enjoyed it don't bother denying it," I said lecturing him.  
Someone in a nearby tree gasped but I don't think Naruto heard it. Maybe it was Sasuke, in fact I think it is.  
"Bu-... no...tha-..." he stuttered.  
"Look Naruto, I know you like him, you know you like him, stop denying it." I said.  
"But what about you and Kakashi?" he asked  
"Look Naruto, I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to Kakashi, but only if you talk to Sasuke!" I said  
"Hmmmm... oh fine then" Naruto huffed.

Still in the tree Sasuke was shaking, all his dreams were beginning to come true namely the one about Naruto loving him back.

Change of POV - Sasuke  
WOW! Naruto loves me!! Yosh! I feel so happy! I don't think I've felt this happy in me entire life! Whoa, this is so OOC for be to be this happy.  
Oh Naruto's coming, um... What should I do??

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, and he looked so cute it made Sasuke gasp.  
Naruto then asked something that made Sasuke gasp even more...  
"hey Sasuke."  
"hn"  
"willyougooutwithme?" mumbled Naruto.  
"what, dobe?" said Sasuke.  
"will you go out with me?" Naruto repeated, but slower this time.

"Of course you sexy beast!!" Sasuke said confidently as he pashed him senseless.

Naruto was shocked to start with,. but eventually started to kiss him back.

"Well, well, well..." said a deep voice behind them  
They broke apart to look at the intruder, blushing deeply.

'Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Laughed their Sensei

Naruto who was extremely embarrassed changed the subject Very quickly "Have you seen Sakura yet?" he asked

"Sakura? No, why?" asked Kakashi.

"oh, she wanted to talk to you about something" answered Naruto.

"what about?" wondered Kakashi.

"I'm not sure"

"Well I'll have to catch up with her later, come on love birds we got an important mission to complete" said Kakashi sternly although he was tough he wasn't discriminatory.

"Right" said Naruto.  
"Hn" grunted Sasuke.  
"Ok then, lets go"

"Wait... Isn't Sakura coming with us she has become much, much stronger since she has been training with Tsunade... " suggested Naruto

"No she's needed at the hospital" explained Kakashi

"Okay... but make sure you see her" said Naruto sternly  
"Whatever..." mumbled Kakashi

After the Mission

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"Oh...yeah Naruto?" said Sakura  
"Have you talked to Kakashi yet?" asked Naruto  
"Oh, not yet"

"Serious?! Whoa he is such a lazy bastard, guess what Sakura, Kakashi caught me and Sasuke kissing"  
"So you two are together then?" asked Sakura

"Um... yeah" said Naruto unsure.

"Wow! That's great. Well I need to go find Kakashi, so see ya 'round" said Sakura and walked away.

Later that day

"Hi Kakashi I need to talk to you" said Sakura shyly

"Um yeah Sakura, what do you need to talk to me about?" asked Kakashi

"Ummm this is really awkward to tell you in public, do you mind if we go somewhere private?" whispered Sakura

Once in a private area Sakura begins to talk.

"Umm... well you know how we've become good friends since you became my sensei? Well what if I felt even stronger feelings towards you?"

It all finally clicked in Kakashis mind and he could no longer hide his feelings. Instead of answering her he just kissed her.

Sakura pulled away out of shock.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." said Kakashi walking away, Sakura reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, Sakura smiled at him and said "No, you should have."  
And then she was the one to kiss him they were like that until Someone came across them

"Oh so you did find her? That's good" said Naruto.

"Interesting," said Sasuke

"Now there are two couples in our team. And didn't I say you didn't have to worry so much" said Naruto

" You really are a hypocrite Naruto" said Sakura rolling her eyes.

"Er...yeah" said Sasuke "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Um... no..." replied Kakashi.

"So Kakashi so what are we now?" asked a puzzled Sakura

"Um... I s'pose we're a couple... like boyfriend and girlfriend... maybe..." said Kakashi, unsure.

"Sakura and Kakashi sitting in a.." said Naruto until he was cut off by Kakashi  
"That's Kakashi-sensei to you," Kakashi said laughing, "Besides that's really

immature"

"Naruto's not the only one whose a hypocrite," said Sasuke.


End file.
